Basic dishes be like, "Why you gotta be so roux? don't you know I'm saucy too?"
Basic dishes be like, "Why you gotta be so roux? don't you know I'm saucy too?" is a tweet by social media personality Big Internet (@bigtwinternet) It was posted at 3:47 PM (EST) on Mar 29 2015. THE ORIGINAL TWEET https://twitter.com/BigTwinternet/status/582282964207308800 To date it has been favorited 0 times and retweeted 0 times. The lack of virality this tweet experienced was perhaps due to twitter readers not having the proper knowledge needed to get the multiple puns, as @bigtwinternet was "...really proud of this tweet." A full breakdown of the tweet is as follows: The tweet is a pun of the "Basic bitches be like..." phrase which has gained recent virality as an online saying and an irl figure of speech. (The tweet claims "Basic DISHES be like...") The term basic here changes in meaning from the new slang that means (starbucks drinking, macbook using, Taylor Swift listening) to mean 'not complex' in a strictly culinary sense. The remaining words in the tweet parody the song 'Rude', by MAGIC!. The original song lyrics are 'Why you gotta be so rude? don't you know I'm human too?' The tweet exchanges the word 'rude' for 'roux', and the word 'human' for 'saucy'. (A roux is a culinary element used in creating complex saucy dishes.) The 'basic dishes' are anthropomorphized as they directly address complex dishes, allegedly made complex by the inclusion of a roux. The tweet posits that a roux is a superfluous contribution to the net 'sauciness' of a given dish, as a basic dish (lacking a roux) can achieve sufficient sauciness. ~ In hopes of getting others to fully understand the tweet, Poi took to the TYT Live Chat and began trolling. Poi's first go in the chat was spent repetitively posting the tweet, as often as the chat allowed, and *dedicating* the tweet to new visitors of the chat. (The tweet was often preceded by a question such as 'Who wants to hear a good tweet?' and proceeded by a question such as 'Do you get it?') Poi then went on to detail specific pieces of information needed to fully understand the tweet which are as follows; # A familiarity with the term 'Basic Bitches'/'Basic Bitches Be Like' # Knowledge of the song 'Rude' by MAGIC! or at least the lyrics referenced in the tweet # A functioning knowledge of a roux If Poi could get one twitter user to show comprehension in all 3 areas, he would then go on to 'dedicate' them a tweet. After Poi's first day in the chat he returned the next day and has been trolling the TYT Live Chat and subsequently T** C*** nearly every day since. CRITICAL ACCLAIM Though the tweet itself (on twitter) has yet to receive formal recognition, when posted on youtube, it and it's poster has received mixed critical acclaim 'I get both of the jokes.' - NT 'yes we get the joke. You are the next George Carlin' -91lk 'Tweet sucks. All these "be like ..." puns suck. ...' -DM 'The whole thing sucked, every single word' -DM 'I love that joke :D' -super '... You are the Louis C.K. or tweets' -91lk ~ OFFSHOOTS -The tweet has inspired track art on the Herbal Unicorn soundcloud page for tracks, 'Loud Reflection', 'Instrumental', and 'Cenk's Pancreas' -The tweet has been a source of many posts on the TYT Live Chat subreddit -There was a 'roux pun' marathon that took place in T** C*** -Carmen worked the sauces one day ~ Legacy ROUX has transcended it's place as a tweet to a developed commentary on the postmodern conditions. ROUX opposes the fascist regime while challenging what anti-fascism means today and the role of ideology in general in today's ever-shifting geopolitical context. ROUX is a statement about necessity in cooking as much as it is a claim of the dogmatisms we all hold. What gets us through the day becomes what prevents us from achieving our true agenda as ROUX shifts our perception on it's axis. ROUX is at once a linguistic milestone as it is a rigorous challenge to the merits of language itself. ROUX asks us, is it logical to create logical systems? is it good to see things in terms of good and bad? and who does language belong to? ROUX, while patently radical, self identifies as existing outside of the radical vs. conservative binary and turns our attention away from analysis to direct human experience. ROUX feels the rain running down it's back and at once feels whole again. ~ Dates TBA